Surprise
by DoctorM79
Summary: The day that changes everything between Arizona and Callie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Grey's Anatomy and its characters are owned by ABC

This is my first time at writing on here.

The italic words are thoughts.

Thank You for taking the time to read this.

SURPRISE

Arizona's POV

It was a normal day at Seattle Grace,rain is coming down outside,the pit area is piling up.

I was on my way to the bathroom when,just then I get a 911 page from Dr. Altman to come to the pit area. _Can't someone even go to the bathroom_.

As I arrive in the pit I see Dr. Altman talking to tall athletic type woman.

I walk closer and closer and I notice the voice of the lady,it starts to get familiar to me,"Mom?" I proclaim.

"Arizona,Arizona thank god your here." My mother says.

"Whats wrong,why are you here,is it dad,Kelly,you?" I ask her

"no no no were all fine its...its...Tara." she said

"What... what huh?" I say in a confusing voice.

I must have been starring into space for a good few seconds when Dr. Altman grabs my arm and says "Dr. Robbins are you alright?"

"Yes yes I am" I said to her

As I look past my mother I see my own flesh and blood,blonde hair,blue eyes, younger version of me just lying there.

I turn to my mother and ask, "Whats wrong what happened?"

As tears fill up her eyes she starts saying "She was riding her horse when he got scared and bucked,she fell off."

I turn to Dr. Altman and tell her to page Dr. Shepherd stat.

I am still kind of in shock by what I am seeing.

_Is this a bad dream?If it is wake up Arizona wake up!_

Dr. Shepherd came quickly when Teddy paged for him.

"Someone page me?" asked Dr. Shepherd

"15 year old female was thrown off a horse." Teddy said

I was still in shock,it was like I was super-glued to the floor couldn't move at all.

Dr. Altman leaned over and whispered to Derek,"She is Arizona's daughter"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Lets get her for a CT scan right away." Derek said in a hurry.

As they take her for a CT scan I am slowly walking behind them when out of nowhere Calliope comes and wants to know "Why do you have this look on your face,Arizona whats wrong?"

I have told her about my daughter,my past,and why she lives with my parents. She just hasn't met her yet.

I turn and grab her hand and tell her,"My daughter was brought in a few hours ago,cause she fell off her horse and now she is unconscious and Dr. Shepherd is trying to figure out whats wrong." _What a mouthful that was_ I thought.

Callie pulls me in tighter and I begun to cry on her shoulder.

Callie reassures me "Everything is going to be alright,you'll see just have faith."

As I feel her hug get tighter I just collapse in her arms.

"Calliope,this is my mother Kathy, Mom this is my girlfriend Calliope Torres." I say halfheartedly.

"Nice to finally meet you,"they both say.

After waiting for what felt like hours Dr. Shepherd and Meredith Grey finally come out with some news.

"I see no damage to the brain." he said in his reassuring tone.

" She is awake and she is asking for you Arizona." said Meredith.

"Really?" I asked,Meredith gave me a nod.

I walk into the room,take a few steps and tears just start streaming down my face like they are on a race or something.

I take a step closer and I see her crying.

"Hey baby,your going to fine." I say half smiling.

"Mom,I want to go home." she says to me.

"You still have to be checked by the orthopedic doctor before they will do anything else."

" Will you stay with me and hold my hand?" she pleads to me.

I give her that nod and I reach out and take her hand.

A few minutes has gone by when they come in to take her to an exam room so Torres can look at her.

Standing in exam room 3 with my mother and my daughter a plethora of emotions are going through my head.

_How do deserve such a wonderful family when I can not take care of my own daughter,_I thought.

Torres comes in with this big smile on her face and perky as all get out.

"So what have we here?" She smiles at me

"Wait a minute." I say as I turn and look at Tara.

"Tara,sweetie this is my girlfriend Calliope Torres one of the best Orthopedic doctors."

"Nice to finally meet you Tara,I have heard so much about you." Torres was really bubbly now.

Callie looked at me and said,"You might want to hold her hand this might hurt a bit?"

As Dr. Torres starts poking and probing around Tara is becoming more and more in pain.

_There must be all kinds of rumors going around the hospital by now._

Torres gives her something for the pain and notions for me to walk out with her.

We step out into the hallway,she turns to me and says, "So we do need to talk Arizona about somethings."

"I know I know after work though OK?" I said in an soft tone manner.

As she leaves I walk back into the room. All the while thinking _What does she want to __talk about?_

Ten minutes have passed when Dr. Kepner comes and takes Tara to her room.

"What room will she been in?" asked my mother who has been rather quite all day.

Kepner and I speak at the same time "Room 522 Peds floor."

wonder what Callie is going to say to Arizona?

Please comment and review. I need all the help I can get since this is my first post.

Thanks...


	2. The Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or its Characters,ABC owns them.

This is the follow up to Surprise.

Thank you for taking time to read.

Remember thoughts are in Italic

Enjoy

Callie's POV

The Talk

Its about 4pm now at Seattle Grace Hospital,everyone seems busy with patients.

"Arizona,anyone seen Arizona?" I utter.

"Doing runs in Peds." yells Dr. Karev.

I stop for a minute before going through the doors of the Pediatric floor.

My mind wonders off to earlier today,when I met Arizona's daughter and mother.

_Am I meeting her mother and daughter right now right here?_I thought

"Hello,I am Dr. Torres,I will be examining you today."

"Wait,Calliope this is my daughter...Tara." Arizona says in a stern but awkward voice.

"Nice to finally meet you,I have heard so much about you." I manage to get out while smiling from ear to ear.

I look up at Arizona before saying, " You look just like your mom."

"Thank you I guess." Tara says to me.

"After poking and probing the poor kid I have found nothing but some bruised ribs." I say in my doctor tone. " I have ordered some pain meds and Dr. Kepner will be here shortly to take you to your room."

As I walk to the door I give Arizona a nod to join me outside the room.

"We need to talk about things today." I said.

Pulling myself back to reality I look through the window of the doors and there I see the most beautiful woman standing there with curls of blonde hair flowing down. I swip my ID card and enter the floor.

"Dr. Robbins." I yell as she is just about to skate away.

"Yes,Callie I know you want to talk but can it wait till I am done here?" she said looking at me with those eyes. Her eyes can melt anyone's heart.

Waiting for what seems to be forever,I finally see Arizona walking towards me. I don't know how she does it to me but,I get butterflies when I see her.

"Callie,you wanted to talk so lets talk." she says to me.

" Yes but not here, not here in the hospital." I say looking at her beautiful eyes of blue.

"Well then give me sometime so I can visit with my daughter and I will be over right after I am done." She says in a confused voice.

"OK,cant wait to see ya later." I say as I get up to give her a hug and kiss but she turns and walks away.

_What the..what just happened there._

An hour goes by and I am still sitting in my apartment all alone since Yang moved out.

Finally a knock at the door,I spring to get it and yell "coming"

There is Arizona standing there looking at me with this sad,confusing look on her face.

She pushes right through me and lands on the couch.

" So what did u want to talk about?" says Arizona.

"So is she the reason you don't want to have kids with me?" I kind of just blurted out.

There she sat looking confused and mad at what I just said.

" Arizona talk to me tell me something!" I am yelling now

"No Calliope she is not the reason I don't want kids." she cried out.

"Then what,you have me so confused right now." I am still yelling at her.

"Why are you yelling at me?"she asks.

"I am trying to figure out why you don't want anymore kids when you have the most beautiful daughter in the world."I yell again.

"No no Calliope you don"t get to yell at me." she says as tears start to form in her eyes.

"Then tell me Arizona make me understand." I shouted.

"First off when I had her I was young in college and trying to find myself." "Plus I wanted her to have a family,my parents are stable and could give her that." she says to me.

"Am I wrong in wanting her to have a family?" she cries out.

"No but I am trying to understand why you wont have a kid with me?" I scream out.

_Calm down Callie calm down_

"I am scared that I will not be a good mother since I did not even raise my own daughter." she finally tells me.

I walk toward her and take her in my arms,she is crying so hard now that it almost takes her breath away.

" Arizona,baby your a great person." I say now as I start to cry.

We both stand there in each others arms for a few seconds when she turns to me and says, " I want my daughter to live with me now,I want to spend as much as I a can with her."

"OK, I guess?" I ask Arizona

"It is gonna take a lot of sacrifice from both you and I to do this." she tells me.

_Is she asking me to help her in raising her daughter. Boy I am so confused right now._

"Are you asking me to help you raise your daughter?" I say with a shocked look on my face.

"Yes Calliope,yes we are in this together,I mean if your up for it which I truly hope you are cause I Love You and I want no one else." she says smiling at me

" How can someone say no to you." I smile and say with a bit of laughter coming out.

"SO is that a yes?" she mustered out.

I give her a nod and she runs and jumps into my arms and tears just start flowing everywhere.

_So needless to say I now get to help her raise her daughter. How do you even begin to raise a teenager. Wow this is really going to be a journey. Maybe I should have thought this through before saying yes._

**Wonders what is next with Arizona and Callie,could it be marriage? You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for reading,review please.**


	3. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I owe nothing all of it is owned by ABC and Shonda Rhimes

This is a follow up to Surprise and The Talk

Thanks for reading

Thoughts are in Italic

**The Proposal**

**Callie's POV**

It was a beautiful day in Seattle,the sun is actually shining no rain in site just a perfect day.

_I am laying here awake listening to my girlfriend breathe,how did I get so lucky?_

I hear footsteps in the kitchen,_must be Tara._

"Good morning" as I say from the bedroom where Arizona and I share.

"Good morning to you also." Tara spoke.

"Would you like me to cook you some breakfast?" I asked

" No thanks I am fine." she said

I am finally out of bed pulling my pants on,when I notice Arizona waking up.

I am just standing there looking at her in such awe.

Just as I am about to lean in a kiss her,Tara walks into the room. It is still alittle unnerving to kiss her in front of her daughter.

"Can I get a ride to school?" she asks

" I can take you,it will give us a chance to talk." I say smiling.

What did I have on my mind?

_Now would be a good chance to get to talk to her about proposing to her mother._ I thought.

As soon as we get into the car and start to pull away I immediately start talking.

"Um..there is something I would like to run past you if you don't mind?" I say all nervously.

"I am asking you if I can ask you mother to marry me?" there I said it.

She just looks at me for I know a good minute before she even says anything.

"Why are you asking me for?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Well,your in this relationship too,I want to make sure your okay with it also."

"Yes,I think you should." Tara said smiling.

Her smile is just like her mothers can melt anyone's heart. I think that is the first time I said seen her smile.

"So you okay with me picking you up after school since she has to work and then you coming with me to pick out a ring for her?"

"Yes that's fine as long as you buy me Starbucks for going with you." she verbalizes.

"OK then,I will see you at 3,have a good day."

Before getting out of the car she turns to me and hugs me.

"I can't not believe I am going to have a family,first time I actually feel like I belong somewhere,Thank you." she says getting out of the car.

_Wow this kid is really something._

On my way back to my apartment I kept thinking about rings.

I arrive back to the apartment,Arizona is already up and in the shower.

"Good morning babe." As I call out from the outside of the bathroom.

'Hey why didn't you wake me up this morning when you took her to school?" she was asking through the shower door.

"Babe she was in a hurry to get to school,something about a project she was working on,I can not remember."

"O okay then." Arizona says.

A few minutes go by and she comes out of the bathroom dressed for work.

As I sit on the couch staring at her she turns and asks, "Why are you staring at me like that?"

I just smile and get up of the couch and move closer to her. I stand behind her with my arms wrapped tightly around her waist and my head leaning into hers. I give her a little nudge and she giggles like a little girl. She spins around and now we are face to face. I kiss her ever so gentle and then pull away.

"Wait what oh no come back here Calliope." she says with a stern voice.

"Your gonna be late for work Arizona."

She nods and says, " Okay I will see ya when I get off work,I love you."

"Love you too"

The time has neared for me to go and pick Tara up from school.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" she asks getting into the car.

"this is a big deal for me,us I mean all of us." I say without looking at her.

I start the car and head down to the Jewelry store. Inside the store there are a lot of rings.

"How about this one Callie?" Tara says pointing to a nice good size ring until I see the price tag it reads "What a steal at only 2500.00"

I almost fainting right then and there.

Moving on down the row looking at rings I found one the perfect one.

" That one, that one is the one I want." I say pointing it out to her and the lady behind the counter.

"Nice. I like that one too." Tara says smiling at me.

The lady picks it up and puts it in a box and proceeds to ask, "cash or credit?"

"Credit." I say.

"wow what a nice ring." Tara boasts

" You can not say anything to her about this you understand?"

"Yes I understand Callie I am not stupid." she smirks.

_Wow its almost time for her to come home,I am so nervous._

I hear the door open and see Arizona coming into the living room. As I get off the bed I hear her say, " anyone home,hello Callie,Tara anyone there?"

I met her just as she is about to come into the bedroom and I kindly startled her cause she jumped a little.

"Hey babe how was your day?" I ask

"Surprisingly good"

"Where is Tara,I thought you were going to pick her up from school?" she said with a puzzled look on her face.

"I did and she went with Lexie to see a movie they both had been wanting to see."

"O okay, kind of thought you forgot about her again." she said laughing.

"O okay where gonna bring that up now?" I say with a little laughter.

"It's just you and me babe for the nite."

"The nite?" she conveys.

"Yep,the nite I have something special planned for us,now go get changed." I ordered.

_Am I ready for this?_

Arizona is fully dressed,tight jeans,sweater,and boots. We walk out the apartment hand in hand until we reach the car. I lean over and open her door which always makes her laugh when I do that.

"Where are we going babe?" she proclaims

"you'll see sweetie."

We get to the park and I look over at her and she is smiling.

"What is this Callie?" she spoke with a puzzled look on her beautiful face.

We reach the bench where she and I loved to sit. She stands in front of me grazing out onto Seattle. I stand behind her with my arms around her waist.

_If your gonna do it Callie do it now._

As I drop my hands from her waist she turns around, I am on one knee by now and looking up at her. I am starting to see tears well up in her eyes.

" Arizona,I love you with all my heart and soul, From the first time you kissed me in Joe's bar down to the day I embarrassed myself in front of your date,to you knocking on my door at 4 in morning after you had a long day at work and wanted to get breakfast with me. To now sharing your daughter with me. I want to wake up every morning with you and go to bed every nite with you. Will you Marry Me?"

A long pause.. "Yes,Yes I will marry you oh yes Callie"

I stand up and embrace her,kissing her,crying with her.

"I love you Calliope." she broadcasts to Seattle.

Now barely into the apartment door we are kissing each other passionate,clothes going everywhere,following Arizona's naked body into the bedroom almost onto the bed we hear a knock at the door.

"Shh..maybe they will go away." she mumbles.

Just then both our phones ring and the knocking continues.

We look at each other and answer our phones.

"Hello,open the damn door Torres." Mark is pleading

I rush to pull some clothes on and run and to the door. There stands Mark with a worried face.

"What is it Mark?"

"Where is Blonde?" he asks

"What is it Mark?" Arizona is yelling from the bedroom.

He pushes past me and yells, " Get clothes on we have to go to the hospital."

"What,why Mark I am your best friend you better tell me whats going on now!" I began yelling at him.

" It's Tara ,she was complaining for her stomach hurting,so I checked her out and I think her appendix ruptured." He said.

We all rush to the hospital where we find Lexie sitting and waiting for us.

"Dr. Bailey took her to surgery,her appendix ruptured." Lexie was telling us.

" I want to go there what O R are they in?" Arizona was asking the nurse.

" I am sorry but you can not go into an O R." Rose the nurse was telling her

"Damn-it do you know who I am? I am Dr. Arizona Robbins."

she pleaded

"Yes I know who you are." nurse Rose was saying

Just then Meredith comes out with some news, " everything is going good,Dr. Bailey wanted me to update you."

"I am going back with you." Arizona declared.

" Arizona,you can not go,I know your a peds surgeon and you specialize in this stuff but your her mother first remember?" Meredith was trying to calm her down

"Ill let you know when where done." she said turning around and walking back towards the O R.

I gently place my arms around Arizona pulling her tightly into my chest and whispering in her ear, " Dr. Bailey is a fine surgeon she is going to be fine."

After an hour goes by, I look at Mark who is sitting his arm around Lexie as she sleeps on his chest. I give him that look that we know something is wrong and he nods at me. Arizona 's head was lying on my shoulder when Bailey and Meredith came out.

I nudge her and she wakes up.

"Everything went well,had a little set back but we fixed her and she is resting comfortably in recovery room 3 if you would like to go and see her." Bailey exclaimed

"Thank you thank you." Arizona says hugging Bailey.

" thank you two Lexie and Mark for careing so much." she says

_Wow she just thanked Mark Sloan._

I grab Arizona's hand and we walk into her room. She is still sleeping,Arizona walks over and kisses her on the top of her head and then climbs into the bed next to her. I pull the chair up close to the bed and get comfortable cause were gonna be here all nite.

It's about noon when we finally get to take her home.

"I ruined her whole nite Callie." she is stating

"No,no you didn't I had already asked her to Marry Me and she said yes." I say wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Good so now we get to plan a wedding."

"you are your mother's child." I say laughing.

**Now they have to plan a wedding. Planning a wedding is going to be harder than anyone thinks.**

**Thanks for taking time to read.**


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters ABC and Shonda Rhimes does.**

**Callie/Arizona**

**I am listening to wedding songs to get into the mood of writing this**

**Please enjoy**

**remember thoughts are in Italic.**

**The Wedding**

The day has come to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital for the marriage of Dr. Calliope Torres and Dr. Arizona Robbins. After 3 months of planning a wedding it is finally here.

The Wedding Invitation:

_**Dr. Calliope Torres and Dr. Arizona Robbins**_

_**Invite You to join us**_

_**in Celebrating our love**_

_**On this day to commence our Civil Union**_

_**On the Second of April, Twenty Eleven**_

_**The Edgewater Hotel Seattle,WA**_

_**Conference Room, Two**_

"Wow Mark can you believe I am getting married."

" I know,I knew Blonde and you would get married I knew all along." Mark said smiling.

" Is everything in order,everyone coming?"

"Yes" he reassures me

"Your freaking out again just calm down Torres." he says shaking me.

I hear a knock coming from my hotel room door. _Is it Arizona calling the wedding off?_

My heart racing,who could it be, just then Mark open's the door and I see her standing there, not Arizona but my mother. My Mother

"Mom,what are you doing here?"

"Well nice to see you to." says Rosa Torres

" But I thought dad said you guys couldn't make it?"

"We rearranged everything so we could,I can not let my baby marry without me being there now can I." she said

"forget about your first marriage this one is for real that one was practice."

"You look beautiful." said a voice coming from the other side of the room.

I turn to look and there stands my father Carlos Torres with tears in his eyes.

Another knock comes from the door and I hear, "Torres ten minutes." Derek Shepherd said on the other end.

"There is nothing to be nervous about." Mark tells me as he takes my mothers hand to lead her to her seat before taking his place in front.

I give the mirror when quick look again to check things. I am not wearing a traditional white gown. I am in a baby blue spaghetti strapped ballgown, after 35 dresses I have tried on.

"Are you ready Calliope?" my father is asking

"Yes,yes I am ready."

We reach the door that goes into the hall where my life changes. I take my fathers arm and we begin to walk through the doors._ Wow there is a lot of people here,calm down calm down,don't want to cry or throw up right now._ We reach the end where I am suppose to stand and my father kisses me and turns to take his seat next to my mother in the front row. I turn to Mark and he gives me his everything is going to be fine Smile.

Just then I hear the words to the song we picked out for her to come out too. Bryan Adams song "Everything I do I do it for you" I look and I see her coming down the isle in a white strapless wedding gown and I start to cry. Tara (Arizona's daughter) comes down the isle first in a lavender sun dress, as she is the maid of honor. By the time Arizona who is being led down the isle by her father gets to the 3rd row of seats I see tears coming down her face.

**Arizona's POV**

"Wow mom is this really happening?"

"Yes Zona this is your wedding day." My mother Kathy Robbins was saying.

I turn to look at her and there she is tearing up.

"Mom please don't cry your gonna make me cry."

As I turn to face the door my father Daniel Robbins comes in and says, "It's time."

mom turns to me and kisses my face and walks out the door to be led to her seat by Derek Shepherd. I see my dad standing there with tear's filling up his bright blue eyes

"dad please I am so happy."

"I know you are, these are tears of joy." He spoke

Wow we take our place behind the doors and wait,Tara looks so wonderful walking down the isle first. Then it's time,my father reaches out is arm and I take it. Slowly walking down the isle which seems like a lifetime to get to the end. I look up and see the most gorgeous woman standing there waiting for me. I feel tears starting to stream down my face. We finally reach the end and my dad hands my hand to Calliope. I just stare at her beautiful face and then turn and face the preacher.

**Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here today to Celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love**

**and to add our best wishes to the words which shall unite **

**Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins in their civil union**

**Calliope and Arizona**

**I would ask that you both remember to treat yourself and each other with respect, and remind yourself often of what brought you together today. Give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your partnership deserves. When frustration and difficulty assail your marriage - as they do to every relationship at one time or another - focus on what still seems right between you, not only the part that seems wrong. This way, when clouds of trouble hide the sun in your lives and you lose sight of it for a moment, you can remember that the sun is still there. And if each of you will take responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight. **

**They will now share their vows with everyone present today**

**Calliope- Arizona from the very first nite you kissed me in the bathroom at Joes I felt something, the first time we went out I felt something more,With each passing day/nite, I felt my love growing for you. We have been through ups and downs and our love prevailed. Each day with you makes me more and more happy. Words can not express what you mean to me. I stand here before God and our Witnesses to vow to honor, respect,care for you through sickness and health for as long as we both shall live, and most importantly Love you with all my heart and soul from this day forward to eternity.**

**Arizona- Calliope, from the moment I seen you I knew you were something special,from the first time you kissed me to first time we held hands I knew there was something there. True we have had our ups and downs but your right we did prevail. I love you more and more with each passing day. I really seen you when you accepted my daughter into your life I knew right then and there I was going to marry you someday and now that someday is here. I vow before God and our family and friends to love you honor,respect,care for you in our worst hour, and you love you with all my heart and my sole being.**

**The Love these too share let no one take from them, in giving of the rings symbolizes the love they both share. By the power invested in me by the state of Seattle I know pronounce you Calliope Torres and Arizona Robbins partners for life. You may seal it with a kiss.**

TBC

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed more to come.


End file.
